Temptation in the Desert
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: Alison understood the feelings of loneliness, betrayal, and even addiction, but for reasons still unknown, there was an underlying bitterness towards Beth for taking the easy way out. Then again, Alison never expected herself to do the same. Trigger: Character Death. Soccercop.
1. First Comes Despair

**A/N: Yes, I named this after a Bible story because I wrote this in religion class... Sorry, not sorry.** **xD**

Biting her lip, she fell to her knees, causing the contents of the wine glass clutched in her left hand to shamelessly pour out onto the immaculate white carpet beneath her. Oblivious, Alison Hendrix plopped herself into a sitting position on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her calves, she placed her chin firmly in the space in-between her legs. She figured the newfound blurriness in her vision was a result from the unknown number of prescription pills she had forced down her throat only a few moments ago. Looking back, she could understand what triggered Beth to end her life, but in Alison's mind, she still couldn't understand enough. Alison understood the feelings of loneliness, betrayal, and even addiction, but for reasons still unknown, there was an underlying bitterness towards Beth for taking the easy way out.

Then again, Alison never expected herself to do the same. She knew the number of pills she swallowed could potentially harm her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She killed Aynsley, none of her suburban neighbors would look at her since her affair with Chad, Donnie was her monitor, Felix had left her to accompany Sarah and Kira on a road trip out of town, and not even her own clones though she was useful. Her life had been falling apart at the seams since Beth died.

Her vision began to darken now, and she desperately reached out to grab at the coffee table in front of her. _Maybe this was how Beth felt, _she thought. After all that had happened to her recently, she was beginning to understand why Beth took such extreme measures. Blinking furiously now, Alison couldn't even make out the coffee table so dangerously close to her face. She could feel herself start to pant heavily, and in that moment, all her previous ager towards Beth disintegrated. As her vision faded to complete darkness, she figured it was irony.

She'd be seeing her in a moment, anyway.

**A/N: I had some Soccercop feels, and I figured... why not? I'm depressing, I know. I was actually thinking about making this a two-shot of the clones' reactions to Alison's suicide, but I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to do it or not :p Review?**


	2. Second Comes Hell

**A/N: I had been asked by a few people to do a clones' reaction, so I figured, "What the hell?" I didn't do Helena, considering she's still locked up and probably has no idea Alison is dead, let alone who she even is. :p Read and Review then? :)**

Cosima had been the first one to know. Earlier that week, Alison called to tell her that with Sarah and Felix gone, they were the only two clones left in the area that they could trust. With Alison's musical rapidly approaching, Cosima figured she would be needing her now more than ever. After a day of silence, Cosima hadn't been too surprised, assuming that she was too busy with last minute rehearsals to even consider calling her, but as the hours went by and still no word from Alison, she couldn't help but worry.

Cosima wasn't completely daft. She knew Alison was more than a little heartbroken that Felix had abandoned her, and if what Alison told her was true, Donnie was possibly her monitor, not Aynsley.

Breathing a sigh, Cosima gripped Delphine's arm by her elbow, and without her consent, dragged her to the passenger seat of her car. "I just need to feed my paranoia, okay?" The car ride consisted mostly of worried silence and rejected attempts at comfort on Delphine's part. Only a few minutes into the ride, Cosima's nervous hands slammed against the power button on the radio, claiming that the music was giving her an even worse headache than she already had.

After seeing cars parked all around the suburban neighborhood, Cosima let out a strained chuckle, "Maybe she took up book club again?"

Delphine frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning further back into the car seat and leaning her temple against the window to avoid eye contact with Cosima. Seeing flickers of red before her, she blinked a few times and sat up in the seat, now fully transfixed at the flashing lights, "Cosima?" She spoke softly as the car turned into Alison's road. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cosima drop her hands from the steering wheel and place them in her lap. "I don't think those lights are still from Aynsley."

Cosima clenched her jaw and using the tip of her pointer finger, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Is," Delphine started shakily, "Cosima… is that?" She stopped, turning her head to face Cosima whose hand was placed on her mouth in shock.

A gurney was being wheeled out of the front door of the Hendrix's household with a white white sheet atop it, signifying that the presumed body beneath it was, in fact, dead. Cosima shook her head frantically, removing her hand from her mouth and bringing it over to the door handle. Delphine's eyes widened and she shot out a hand to grab onto Cosima's arm to stop her from leaving. Sighing, Cosima relented and roughly slammed her back into her seat, eyes now completely fixated on the coroner slowly pushing the gurney.

"That's not-" Before she could finish, the coroner had lost his balance on the sidewalk, accidentally sending the bottom of the sheet upwards, revealing a pair of nauseatingly pink track pants. Cosima sat silently as a member of the police force charged over to the blushing man who was attempting to cover the corpse's legs. The policeman shook his head, and roughly pulled the sheet down, disclosing not only a brown ponytail hanging over the edge of the gurney, but a face identical to Cosima's.

* * *

"Another missed call from Cosima." Felix raised an eyebrow as he fingered the green case of Sarah's clone phone, "Is there a reason we're not supposed to be answering her?" He frowned, glancing down at his own phone that showed more than enough calls from the dreadlocked girl on the front screen.

Sarah shrugged and leaned back in her seat, pulling Kira's sleeping body close to hers, "It's a road trip, yeah? Just you, me, and Kira. We can't afford any interruptions." Felix frowned and placed Sarah's buzzing phone in the cup holder.

"Something is obviously wrong. She wouldn't have called us so many times for nothing." Felix said stubbornly, bringing his own phone into his hands. "The next time she calls me, I'm answering."

Sarah's mouth widened, and she glanced over at Felix quickly, attempting to keep her eyes focused on the street in front of her. She breathed a sigh and pulled the truck over to the side of the road, "Fine. Call her." Bitterly, she put the truck in park and leaned her head atop Kira's.

Felix rolled his eyes and brought the phone up to his chest, preparing to hit the redial button. His eyes widened for a moment before he smugly looked over at Sarah. He turned the screen of the phone to face her, "I don't have to. She's already calling me. Hello?" He turned to face Sarah, "Woah. Woah, slow down. Say it again." Felix's eyes were alit with worry and his posture began to stiffen, "No- Cosima, she wouldn't-" His voice began to shake now, bringing a shaking hand up to place against the back of his neck. "You don't know that- you could've just thought-" Tears began to freely flow down his face as Sarah placed a concerned hand on his arm, "How'd it happen- and why?" His frame started to shake now, and he peeked nervously at Sarah through the corner of his eye. "I-" He let out a long drawn sob and placed his head in his hands, mumbling his words, "I'll tell her."

Sarah was more than a little worried. The last time she had seen Felix cry was during his primary school years after some of the older kids called him a fag. He never let anything bother him for long, though, which is why he never paid mind to it when they did it the rest of his time there. By now, Felix had hung up the phone, and his head was buried in his palms. "Mommy?" Sarah glimpsed down to see that Kira had woken up at the sound of Felix's crying. She pulled her to chest and placed a kiss at the crown of her hair.

"Felix-" She started, but he held up a hand to stop her. He brought his head up from his hands, and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were already bloodshot, reminding her eerily of Helena. Felix swallowed and glanced over at Kira. Shaking his head, he brought his gaze up to rest on Sarah.

"Alison's dead."

* * *

Rachel Duncan had been on a plane to Taiwan when she heard the news from DYAD. Alison Hendrix's apparent drug overdose had not only rocked the local news, but the clones as well. She'd never met Alison, but from her research, she could regurgitate more information about her than her husband probably could. The affair between Alison Hendrix and Beth Childs took the DYAD by complete surprise, sparking a fascination with the prospect of identical clones being attracted to one another. Other than her affair with the deceased detective, there was nothing vital to their study regarding Alison.

In Rachel's mind, she was just another version of herself. Alison wasn't a cop, a scientist, a teacher, a serial killer, a proclone, or a low-life punk, but she obviously had made an impact among her clones.

Rachel couldn't help but think of how differently their reactions would be if she was the one who was dead.


End file.
